The present disclosure is directed to background correction for Computed Tomography (CT) scan data.
A CT scan diagnosis process may comprise the steps of: X-rays emitted by a light source irradiating a particular portion of a subject; the X-rays reach a detector after it may be attenuated by the scanned portion; the detector converts the received signal into a digital signal (hereinafter also called “a CT scan data set”); and then a CT image may be reconstructed based on the CT scan data set for medical diagnosis use.
Theoretically, the signal received by the detector ought to simply be the attenuated X-ray signal. However, due to a dark current of a CT detector's photodiodes, a bias current of integrators, and a noise that may exist during a data conversion process, there may typically be an offset in the CT scan data set collected by the detector when comparing with the theoretical X-ray data. This offset may be called “background” or background noise. In practice, the background may be eliminated in order to enhance the quality of the reconstructed CT image.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machines, Ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS' latest successful developments, such as the 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS is committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.